Pretending
by Wunder Boy
Summary: "At Dalton, they have Alice. At Seigerson manor, however, they have Dorothy." / The Stuart trio have fun with Derek's little sister. Dalton-verse. Jogan.


**A/N:** This takes place in the middle of chapter eighteen, Jumping Hurdles, after Logan talks to Kurt's parents and somehow escapes the wrath of the Tweedles.

**Disclaimer:** Dalton isn't mine.

* * *

><p>At Dalton, they have Alice.<p>

At Seigerson manor, however, they have Dorothy.

After Derek braids her hair, and she puts on her favorite blue dress and her newly polished shoes, Amanda turns to the trio sitting comfortably on her large bed, and grins brightly at them. "Today, we're playing pretend," she explains carefully. "We'll all be characters from the Wizard of Oz!" she continues, as she remembers the movie she and Derek watched the night before. "Got it?"

"Got it," Derek replies, smiling warmly at her. He pointedly looks at his friends before they too, mumble their affirmation.

"Great!" the little girl replies excitedly, clasping her hands together. "I'll be Dorothy," she continues, with a quick twirl. "And you guys get to be my friends! Now hold on, I'll go get your costumes!"

She gives them two thumbs up before she excitedly runs off.

Once Amanda's out of the room, Logan glares at Derek. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" the brunette asks him, innocently.

"When Jules said that we should all hang out," Logan explains, exasperated. "I don't think he meant that we'd have to baby sit your little sister with you!" He groans then rubs his temples, while Julian laughs from his place beside Derek.

"No need to sound so sour, Lo," he says, smirking. "I'm sure you'll look lovely in whatever dress Amanda has for you."

Derek snorts.

Logan only has time to open his mouth, however, before Amanda comes back in, dragging a rather large chest behind her.

"Sorry it took so long," she says, placing the chest in front of the Stuarts. She opens it with a flourish, then proceeds to rummage through it, occasionally throwing things out. "Gimme a sec… I know they're in here somewhere!"

"Can't wait," Logan replies sarcastically, as Julian ducks and narrowly misses a chicken hat tossed in his direction.

"Where does she even get these things?" the blonde asks, picking up a discarded pair of rabbit ears.

"Beats me," Derek answers, shrugging. "All I know is every time I get back from Dalton, she always has new stuff for me to try on."

"Found it!" Amanda cries triumphantly. She turns around and sees Logan and Julian staring at her brother incredulously, before she walks towards him with her arms full.

"You get to be the tin man," she informs him cheerily, handing him a silver helmet.

"Thanks Amanda," Derek says, as he puts it on.

&.&.&

"_LET ME GO SYDNEY GOD LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO EFFING CASTRATE HIM—."_

"_Casey, calm down!"_

"_Shut up will you—!"_

"_Derek, don't make things worse for you!"_

"_DO YOU HEAR ME SEIGERSON—?"_

"_Please, let's just get back to the—OW! Goodness girl, watch it!"_

"_If you just stopped blowing everything out of proportion—."_

"_Stop it, D!"_

"_IF I EVER SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN—!"_

"_He's not worth it, Casey!"_

"_Stop acting like the fucking victim here—"_

"—_WILL PEE ON EVERYTHING THAT YOU LOVE—"_

"—_and calm your—!"_

"_Derek, that's enough!"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP—__**SYDNEY LET ME GO!**__"_

_With much effort, Sydney firmly puts her arms around her hysterical friend's tiny waist, and slowly drags her away from the parking lot._

_Sara, however, looks back at Derek, who's being kept upright by Julian and Logan._

_He's drunk, and tired, his throat is sore, and his head is totally going to explode, and—._

"_Are you happy now?" Sara asks him, venomously._

"_Sara, don't," Julian says pleadingly. "He probably won't even remember…"_

"_Don't even try and defend him, Larson!" she snaps, bringing her hand up to stop the actor. "It's Casey's birthday! We threw her a party and everything!" She points accusingly at Derek before she continues. "He fucking ruined her birthday!"_

"_Didn't mean to," Derek says somberly, raising his head to look at her. "Didn't think she'd want me around—had argument—said she didn't want to—. And she was the one that came looking—!"_

"_You're heartless!" Sara yells, interrupting him._

_She glares fiercely at Darek once more, before she turns around and leaves the trio behind._

&.&.&

Amanda then turns to Julian and smiles at him, before she holds out a ridiculously lifelike lion's mane. "You're the cowardly lion."

"Okay," Julian replies casually, grabbing it from her and placing it on his head. "This thing's a little itchy, though."

He ignores Logan's soft chuckles.

&.&.&

'_Jules, he's losing it again.'_

_Julian tiredly runs a hand through his hair, and lies down on the bed in his trailer. Then he quickly deletes Derek's message, before he moves onto the next one. There are around fifty of them._

'_It's getting really bad, Jules. And I mean, 'last year' bad.'_

_Delete._

'_Seriously, if I have to hear him pine after this Kurt person one more time… At least with you here, it won't be as bad!'_

_Delete._

'_Jules please! I can't handle him by myself! I need you!'_

_Delete._

'_He needs you.'_

_Julian silently stares at the screen for some time before he sighs deeply, and furiously rubs at his eyes._

_He then repeatedly asks the universe for the courage to leave it alone—to just say _no_—even as he texts Derek his reply._

'_All right, D, stop your whining. I'll see you soon.'_

&.&.&

Finally, Amanda looks at Logan and says, "And now all that's left is the scarecrow!"

She stands on her tiptoes and places an old farmer's hat on top of Logan's head.

&.&.&

"… _I'm not going to stand here and watch as you make an even bigger fool of yourself, Logan," Julian says angrily. "It's pathetic!"_

_Julian turns on his heel and walks away, slamming the large doors loudly behind him._

_Logan looks at Derek, and raises his eyebrows. "What's his problem?"_

"_Seriously?" Derek asks, looking curiously at the blonde._

_The hints have been subtle—but increasingly prominent._

_Especially since Logan started going out with that hobbit._

_Still, Derek couldn't be sure._

_But even Logan couldn't be this clueless!_

… _Could he?_

"_You are so dense."_

&.&.&

"I'm sorry Amanda," Logan says gently, taking off the hat. "But I don't think that these roles are all that…"

"Accurate?" Julian suggests, scratching his forehead.

Derek looks at his sister in alarm.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asks stubbornly. She eyes all three of them as she crosses her arms tightly over her chest. "I think they're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Well. I'm just glad she didn't make any of them a flying monkey.


End file.
